User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Crazy States~America's Belts
Hello everybody and this is another edition of Johnny's Crazy States. This time, I'm going to talk about belts, and no not men's fashions but America's regional belts. What is a regional belt, well it is a range of a certain regional profile of a certain region in a nation, and our beloved USA has a ton of these "Regional Belts". Eastern Belts Rust Belt Extension: All of the Main state of Michigan, all of Ohio and northeastern Indiana and Western Pennsylvania. Formerly known as the "Steel Belt", it was very well known for it's booming steel smelting and creating companies back in the 1910's and 1920's to help to produce the first American car models in Detroit. Cities like Pittsburgh, Cleveland and Cincinnati were booming cities with these steel smelting factories which were needed for car manufacturing which were in Detroit. However, by the 1950's and 1960's, most of the Car manufacturing plants and steel mills in the region began to move away and moved either to other states or overseas. Because this region has lost it's big economic engine, the cities in this region such as Pittsburgh, Detroit and Cleveland are now centers of Urban Decay, Poverty and high crime rates. Snow Belt Extension: ' From the upper Peninsula of Michigan as well as Eastern Michigan, Eastern Wisconsin, northeastern Illinois, Northern Indiana, Northern Ohio and the western regions of Pennsylvania and New York. This belt is simple to understand. It is known for it's very cold and snowy weather during the winter. Cities such as Buffalo, Detroit, Chicago and Millwakee receive the most snow than any other region in the US. What is strange about this particular regional belt is that it is broken up (sometimes called "''Snow Belts"). Southern Belts Obesity Belt '''Extension: '''All of Kentucky,Tennessee, Virginia, North and South Carolina, Goergia, Alabama, Mississippi, the Eastern regions of Louisiana and Arkansas, southeastern Missouri and the southern regions of Illinois and Indiana. The south has some of the largest regional belts, this one in particular is the region with the highest Obesity ratings in America (per Capita), and because of this there are also high rates of Obesity-related health issues such as Heart Attacks, Strokes and Diabetes (in fact, there are belts for these heath problems that are inside this belt). Black Belt '''Extenstion: Eastern regions of Louisiana and Arkansas, most of central Mississippi and the central regions of Alabama, Georgia, South and north Carolina and extreme southern Virginia. Back in the mid 19th century (before the Civil War) this regional belt had the most farms with Black Slaves. Now it is known for the predominant black communities in the south. Bible Belt 'Extension: '''Eastern Texas, all of Mississippi, Alabama, Louisiana, Arkansas, Tennessee, Virginia, North and South Caolina, Goergia and the Florida Panhandle. One of the more notable of America's Regional Belts. Thsi belt is knwon for it's highly religious people who (in some cases, literally) live and die by the Bible, this regional belt is also home to the majority of Southern Baptists (especially in states such as Mississippi and Alabama) this also effects politics as the people in this region will vote exclusively conserative. Cotton Belt '''Extension: '''All of Virginia, Tennessee, North and South Carolina, Georgia, the Florida Panhandle, all of Alabama, mississipi and most of Louisana and Arkansas. This is another simple to understand belt, this was well known for the Cotton Fields that was used to make, well cotton products. As we all know that most of these cotton fields were cultivated by Black Slaves in the times before the Civil War, now they're cultivated by machines (no duh). Sun Belt '''Extension: '''All of South Carolina, Georgis, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Extreme souther regions of North Carolina and Tennessee as well as southern regions of Oklahoma, Arkansas, extreme southern Colorado, the southern region of Utah, most of Nevada and Southern California. The US' largest regional belt. The Sun Belt is the opposite to the Snow Belt, this is known for the regions' "Sunny" and warm weather. In these regions it stays warm throughout the winter as the temperature rarely (if at all) goes below 40°F, and snow is almost non-existant. Because of this, these regions in this belt have become the ideal places for frequent vacationers and even retirees. Though, living the Sun Belt regions also has a drawback. During the Summer, it can get extremely hot, so hot that the heat can become a danger to those living in the Sun Belt. Even in the Desert Southwest where the temperature can rise above 100°F. Central Belts Corn Belt '''Extension: '''All of Iowa, Kansas, Most of Missouri, the Eastern regions of Illinois and Colorad as well as Southern Nebraska. Another easy to understand belt. This belt is about the many corn fields that dot the regions, and the center of America's Agriculture. Other crops such as Wheat are also grown in this belt. Western Belts Bison Belt '''Extension: '''All of Idaho, Montana and Wyoming, the southern regions of Utah and Colorado and the western regions of North and South Dakotas and Nebraska. This belt is for the regions that are known for their huge population of Bison as well as other huge mammals such as the Buffalo, especially Wyoming where it has the largest population of Bison in the nation. Mormon Belt '''Extension: '''All of Utah, Extreme Southern Montana, Southwestern regions of Wyoming and western Colorado, Extreme Eastern Nevada, Northern Arizona and Extreme Northwestern New Mexico This belt is when the Mormons move out to the Great Salt Lake (in modern day Utah) in 1847 when Mormons clashed with people of other religion as well as Congress with their questionable religious practices. So this belt is known mostly for people who practice the Mormon Faith. This belt is also known as the ''"Jell-O" Belt, after the gelled desert as people in this region prefer to eat it. That is all for this page. Don't forget to check out my Games wiki and my Movies wiki. Until next time, this is Johnny OTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts